Cat Pharts Wiki
Cat Pharts Clan: A pretty good collection of Clash of Clans players dedicated to having fun and helping their clan win wars. Go Pharts! Clan Rules # War searches are typically initiated twice a week at these times: #* Tuesday at 7pm (Zux's Choice war; the Co-Leader will set a requirement to be able to participate in the next war.)** #* Friday at 7pm # You must attack at least once during a clan war. If you do well, fantastic. If you do poorly, then ask how to get better. War attacks are difficult, but everyone needs to try. Not attacking will result in being kicked out of the clan. An attack must be legitimate by meeting one of these conditions: 1) A reasonably well-planned and coordinated attack that consists of a full army (camps, clan castle, and spells are full) or 2) A three star result on a base that has not already been three starred. # The lower half of the clan (for example the bottom 10 in a 20 vs 20 war) must make at least one attack during the first 12 hours of the war. This is so the top half of the clan can cleanup any failed attacks in the remaining 12 hours. If there are an odd number of players, then the player exactly in the middle is considered top half. Breaking this rule without good reason results in kicking. *** # In the first 4 hours of war the Town halls 8 and below are off limits to Town halls 9-11. (This will allow some time for lower Town Halls to have a shot at a higher base.) *** # By the 4 hour left mark at the end of war all Town halls not affected by the 12 hour rule must have attacked at least once. *** # Cats plan before attacking; double check to make sure the base you are attacking has not been called by another member.** # Co-Leaders are selected by the Leader. # Co-leaders start the war search and help the leader. For example, they accept join requests, kick out members, answer questions, and tell the leader how awesome they are. Please take the advice of the co-leaders. # Elder status is granted when a clan member donates 1500 units of troops during a war season. Elders accept new members and kick clan members that do not follow the rules. To maintain war-to-war battle cohesion elders keep their elder status until such time that they fail to donate the required amount of troops. The leader evaluates at noon day prior to the season end. # To be accepted into the clan, a current clan member must vouch for the candidate. # Elders are responsible for kicking clan members who break rules (basically attack rules and rude rules). Kicking can also happen with the clan leader's approval. # Be nice in chat. Rude language will not be tolerated. # Cats are generous; they donate troops when possible. Cats also like to receive gifts; donate back. Unless people say they want a certain level of troop, assume they'll be a happy cat even with level-1 troops. Try to request and donate and keep your donation ratio somewhat reasonable. (Don't just request all the time. Don't just donate all the time.) # Members that are kicked can be re-accepted if they acknowledge the rule they broke and try to do better in the future. # Accounts listed in the "Clan Graveyard" are not to be accepted into the clan, unless granted exception by the leader. Accounts end up on the graveyard for repeated kicks and when the leader and all co-leaders unanimously agree to bury an account in the Graveyard. # A member will be given immunity from kicking during their first war. ** These rule's kick policy is by condition, meaning it may result in various consequences. *** Time based rules may be granted leniency if request is made by player prior to time expiring and approval is granted by leader or co-leader or two elders. Clan Graveyard Members who repeatedly broke clan rules and have lost their Phartness. # blade # King Harter # King Ando # Fairy Dust # bat dust War Attack Strategy # Generally choose the highest-ranked enemy base that you can 3-star (100% destruction). The goal is to 3-star all bases. # Make sure your army and spells are built. It's a bummer when you forget spells. # Request troops from your clan. If your clan castle can hold 20 units, a dragon can be very nice. If your cc can hold 15 units, a healer might be useful. # Use barbarians or archers to draw out *all* the opponents clan castle troops. Sometimes slow troops don't come out to play on the first attempt. If the cc troops are in the open (not surrounded by buildings), a lightning spell or poison (or two) will usually take them out. Surround any stragglers to finish them off. # It's generally best to attack one weak spot in the opponent's base and spear into the center. Check the corners of the base for outlying buildings; missing those can make an attack run too long. # Chat with the clan about what victims you might attack. The leaders may have other suggestions about what target is best to win the war. Mass Dragon Attack There are several ways to attack with mass dragons. The mortal enemy of dragons is the air defense building. The goal is always to destroy air defenses first. The most basic attack is all dragons and all rage spells. However, sometimes it is useful to use use 3 lightning spells to take out an air defense. Generally rage spells are preferred over healing spells. Hog riders can also be used to take out air defenses on the edge of a base. Dragons attack the nearest buildings or enemies; they aren't very smart. You want dragons to funnel into attacking the air defenses and town hall. First use the barbarian king, archer queen, or other troops to take out buildings on either side of where you want the dragons to fly. Then drop the dragons so they have a clear path of buildings to follow. Here are two great videos on how to attack with mass dragons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw6NIJB8Y0c (10 mins) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPByqLO4Eow (5 mins) Giant Healer Wizard Attack Drop giants to try and take out air defenses. Use wall breakers to assist giants. Once air d is destroyed, drop healers to support giants. Then drop wizards or other troops behind giants. War Matchmaking Here are some good descriptions of how clans are paired up during a war search. http://www.reddit.com/r/ClashOfClans/comments/2qbw02/war_supercell_war_matching_system http://clashfordummies.com/2015/03/28/how-to-improve-clan-war-matchmaking General Clash of Clans Tips * This Excel workbook contains reference information that may be useful. The best way to view the workbook is to download it and open in Excel. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxQ-9QrTM-FlMloxcFhsWFFpVkE/view?usp=sharing * The site http://clashofclans.wikia.com has great info about all the Clash troops, defenses, buildings, etc. * The blast radius of wall breakers is 2 tiles; they can break through double walls just as easily as single walls. So if you want double walls in your base design leave at least one tile space between the walls. * Spring traps can throw 15 units of ground units. So they can throw 3 giants, 15 barbs, etc. Spring traps don't effect the barbarian king. Category:Browse